The Hourglass
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Um pequeno presente dado por uma estranha poderá mudar tudo o que alguém sente. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** A magia é de J. K. Rowling. Diga NÃO ao plágio.

 **N/A:** A oneshot faz parte do Scorily Fest: Desafio Merry Christmas, do grupo Lily  & Scorpius: Love Like Ours Never Dies.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic de mesmo nome, de jhl89. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **THE HOURGLASS**

\- Eu já não sei mais, Scorpius - eu disse, resignada, enquanto nós caminhávamos pelas ruas de Hogsmeade. Era o último passeio do ano, a apenas nove dias do Natal, e não me restava outra alternativa a não ser passá-lo com o meu melhor amigo, que havia chegado há dez minutos, aparecendo na estação de trens. Ele não tinha que trabalhar, e eu não tinha com quem sair, eu só precisei lhe enviar um Patrono, e, em um piscar de olhos, ele chegou para passar o dia comigo.

\- Lily, você ainda é muito criança para sair com alguém.

\- Muito criança ? - eu franzi o cenho - Estou no sétimo ano, por Merlin ! Por que você simplesmente não me diz que eu sou feia, e pronto ? - eu ofeguei, aborrecida - Muito criança, eu ? HA !

Scorpius sorriu.

\- Porque você não é feia, garota. Venha, vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada.

\- Se não sou, como você está dizendo... por que não tive nem um só encontro até agora ? Por que ninguém me convida para sair ? Até Rose tem alguém **!**

\- Você tem a mim, Lily - disse ele, com tranqüilidade - Não precisa de mais ninguém. E tampouco deveria se comparar com as outras pessoas, muito menos com a sua prima.

Eu o fulminei com o meu olhar.

\- Scorpius, você é o meu melhor amigo. Eu claramente preciso de mais alguém. E eu não estou me comparando com ela ! - eu gritei - Eu só estava mencionando um fato verídico, e isso é tudo.

\- Como você quiser, garota - disse ele abrindo a porta do Três Vassouras - Entre.

Ouvi um suspiro por trás de mim. Me virei, e uma velha carregava com dificuldade várias sacolas de compras. Me partiu o coração.

\- Vá você primeiro, eu já lhe alcanço.

\- Você não quer que eu vá, também ? - perguntou ele, ao ver o que eu queria fazer.

Eu neguei.

\- Eu vou ficar bem. Quero uma cerveja amanteigada e um pedaço de bolo de melaço, está bem ? - ele assentiu, não muito convencido, e entrou sozinho no bar.

Eu me aproximei da velhinha, um pouco irritada porque havia vários estudantes que passavam ao seu lado como se não se importassem. Um bando de idiotas e mal-educados !

\- Quer que eu a ajude ?

Ela sorriu, com os seus olhos castanhos, suas rugas ficaram mais visíveis.

\- Seria um grande incômodo ? Esta velha já não agüenta mais - segurei todas as suas sacolas - Obrigada, garota.

\- Onde você está indo ?

Ela levantou a mão e apontou com o dedo indicador o final do caminho.

\- Por ali fica o meu humilde lar. Obrigada - ela repetiu - Você é muito gentil - Nós caminhamos durante um longo trecho, passando pela maior parte dos principais negócios do povoado. Scorpius teria de esperar.

\- Espero que eu não esteja lhe arruinando algum encontro, querida.

\- Não se preocupe. Sou uma garota sem nenhum encontro - eu ri. Urgh ! Scorpius, meu encontro ? Impensável ! - Acho que eu estou esperando pela minha alma gêmea, sei lá.

\- Por que você diz isso ? - ela perguntou, curiosa.

Eu suspirei.

\- Estou a um passo de terminar Hogwarts, e nunca tive um encontro.

\- Mas você é tão linda, querida !

Eu fiz uma careta.

\- Não é verdade... acho que vou morrer sozinha - disse eu, impensadamente. A velha caiu na gargalhada. Eu havia dito algo despropositado ?

\- Eu não acredito, garota - ela diminuiu o passo - Deixe as sacolas aqui - olhei por todos os lados, e não havia nenhuma casa, ou algo parecido - Deixe-as aqui, querida - ela insistiu e eu obedeci, sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo. A velhinha procurou entre as sacolas - Aqui está ! - eu cocei a cabeça - Isto é para você, por ter me ajudado a carregar tudo isto.

\- Isto é...? - eu segurei-o entre as minhas mãos e franzi o cenho. Era uma caixa transparente, a qual tinha dentro uma ampulheta, mas sem nenhuma areia.

\- Um relógio, garota - ela sorriu - Um relógio muito especial, que agora é seu.

\- Não entendo. Falta... - eu observei, curiosa, aquele estranho artefato.

A velha segurou uma mecha de meu cabelo e deixou-o atrás de minha orelha, carinhosamente.

\- A areia aparece assim que você toca no relógio.

\- Oh, estou vendo... e o que ele marca ? Qual tempo ele marca ?

Ela sorriu misteriosamente.

\- O tempo que falta para que você encontre a sua alma gêmea.

Eu arregalei os olhos, surpresa.

\- Mesmo ?

\- Claro que sim ! - ela me deu algumas palmadinhas na bochecha - Eu encontrei a minha alma gêmea graças a isto. Quando o tempo acaba, ele volta ao seu estado original até encontrar um novo dono, para marcar um novo período de espera.

\- E se a areia nunca acabar ? - eu perguntei, um pouco assustada.

Ela riu.

\- Isso não vai acontecer, querida. Todos nós temos uma alma gêmea, é apenas uma questão de _tempo._

Não sei porque, mas sorri com a afirmação dela. Um pouco de esperança ?

\- Você esperou muito ?

\- Apenas um pouco. Agora vá, garota. Você não vai querer fazer seu amigo esperar muito mais, não é verdade ? - como ela sabia que Scorpius estava me esperando ?

\- Suas sacolas ? - eu perguntei, preocupada, não sabia se ainda faltava muito para chegarmos à sua casa, mas eu queria ajudá-la. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer para retribuir aquele presente.

\- Não se preocupe - ela gesticulou para que eu me fosse - Adeus, querida.

Um pouco confusa, eu dei meia-volta e dei vários passos... eu não podia deixar a velha sozinha. Voltei a me virar, e ela havia desaparecido por completo. Nem sombra dela. Que diabos...?

Eu suspirei. Olhei por todos os lados, bastante desorientada. Olhei para o relógio dentro de sua caixinha. E se fosse verdade o que havia dito aquela velha ? Abri a caixa com cuidado. Hesitei por um instante. Voltei a fechá-la e coloquei-a em meu bolso.

Decidi voltar até onde estava Scorpius. Depois eu teria tempo para aquele pequeno relógio.

Andei por todo o caminho de volta. Vi ao longe o meu melhor amigo.

\- Por que você demorou tanto, Lily ? - ele perguntou, aborrecido e preocupado, quando cheguei até ele. Estava me esperando na porta do bar - Pensei que...

Eu sorri para acalmá-lo.

\- Eu estou bem - segurei o seu braço e levei-o até o castelo - Tenho de mostrar algo a você...

Nós chegamos à minha torre, eu sei que Scorpius não podia entrar na escola, mas não nos encontramos com nenhum professor, por isso não havia problemas.

\- Eu sei que cada um decora a sua torre com as cores de sua casa, mas isto não seria exagero ? - ele comentou, horrorizado, segurando com as pontas dos dedos um corpete vermelho que eu havia deixado sobre o sofá.

Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Em primeiro lugar, é _minha_ torre, e eu faço o que quiser - eu era Prêmio Anual, e, por isso, tinha uma torre inteira apenas para mim - E, em segundo lugar, você não é nenhum santo. Por acaso você não se lembra de que eu encontrei várias lingeries, de diversas cores, quando você estava aqui ?

Ele pigarreou um pouco.

\- Não sei do que você está falando, Lily.

\- Sim, claro, e eu tenho dois anos - eu tomei-lhe o meu corpete e o joguei no outro lado da sala.

\- De qualquer maneira, você sabe que eu deixei essa vida - ele se defendeu.

Eu sorri.

\- Eu sei, seu bobo. Mas não sei qual foi o seu motivo - eu o instiguei.

\- Algum dia você saberá - ele sorriu com um toque de malícia, eu acho.

Eu sorri porque já não sabia o que comentar a respeito daquele assunto.

\- Sente-se. Tenho algo para lhe mostrar - nós nos sentamos no sofá, e eu lhe mostrei o relógio de areia, dentro de sua caixinha.

Ele apenas franziu o cenho.

\- O que é isso ?

\- Você se lembra de velha de pouco tempo atrás ? Bem, ela me deu-o de presente - deixei a caixa sobre a mesa de café - Ela me disse que, se eu o tocasse, apareceria a areia, ele marcaria o tempo que falta para que eu me encontre com a minha alma gêmea - eu olhei para ele - Você acha que é possível ?

Ele levantou os ombros.

\- Não sei - respondeu ele, com sinceridade - Mas, vivendo no mundo mágico, eu acho que tudo pode ser possível.

\- Certo - disse eu, decidida. Abri novamente a caixinha, e desta vez sem duvidar...

\- Você vai abri-la agora ? - perguntou ele, surpreso, retardando a minha ação. Eu assenti.

\- Sim, quem melhor do que você para saber o tempo que me falta para conhecer minha alma gêmea ?

\- Você poderia fazer isso sozinha, não ?

\- Scorpius, você é meu melhor amigo. Eu não tenho reservas, nem segredos com você. Não há mais ninguém no mundo, nem sequer eu mesma, que me conheça tão bem como você. Claro que eu tenho de fazer isso com você - eu disse, e toquei o relógio. Imediatamente, vários grãos de areia apareceram dentro dele, e o tempo começou a correr - Quanto tempo você acha que falta ? - eu perguntei, surpresa com tal maravilha.

\- Não sei - respondeu ele, parcimoniosamente - Olhe, eu preciso ir. Já está tarde - e estava. Já havia anoitecido.

Eu o segurei pelo braço, antes que ele se movesse.

\- Você pode dormir aqui e voltar comigo amanhã, no trem - eu sugeri - No ano passado, nós fizemos isso, você se lembra ?

Ele desvencilhou-se.

\- Não acho que a sua alma gêmea iria gostar de saber que você dorme com outros homens, Lily - disse ele. Era a minha imaginação, ou havia um toque de irritação ?

\- Scorpius ! - eu gritei - O que você está dizendo, idiota ?

Ele apenas me olhava.

\- Nos vemos no baile.

\- Não ! - eu clamei, angustiada. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele ? Por que estava agindo assim ? - Você me prometeu ! Prometeu que iria passar todos os dias das férias comigo - nem Albus e nem James iriam passar aquelas férias na Inglaterra. Eu não tinha mais ninguém, somente Scorpius... ele havia me prometido que não me deixaria a sós em nenhum momento, até o baile anual de Natal, em sua mansão.

Ele suspirou.

\- Eu sinto muito, mas Jade se aborreceu bastante por eu ter vindo aqui, hoje, e eu não quero fazê-la se irritar mais - ele caminhou diretamente até à porta - Adeus - e saiu.

Quem era Jade ? Quem diabos era Jade ? Por que ele nunca me falara sobre essa pessoa ? Por acaso era alguma companheira da Academia ?

* * *

Logo mais aconteceria o baile de Natal. Eu estava deitada em meu quarto da Mansão Malfoy, o qual eu ocupava desde os nove anos. Este ano seria o primeiro sem minha família. Meus irmãos estavam viajando, percorrendo terras asiáticas, e meus pais, sabe-se lá aonde, passando um tempo juntos. Não me aborrecia o fato de que minha família praticamente tivesse me abandonado. Me aborrecia por Scorpius ter me ignorado durante toda a semana. Maldito... Ele saía bem cedo e não voltava até ser muito tarde. Se eu queria falar com ele, dizia que estava cansado e fechava a porta do seu quarto na minha cara.

Passei toda a semana com a mãe dele, tia Astoria (eu gostava de chamá-la assim, por mais que não compartilhássemos nenhuma gota de sangue). Ela era incrível e calorosa. Tinha um sorriso que podia iluminar um país inteiro, ou pelo menos isso era o que tio Draco dizia a respeito da sua esposa. Ele também gostava bastante de mim. Às vezes, fico a pensar que papai mente a cada vez que diz que tio Draco era um idiota quando eles estavam na escola. Era impossível ! Tio Draco era perfeito.

A única coisa boa de toda a semana era que o relógio continuava a avançar. Parecia que faltava tão pouco para que eu chegasse a conhecer a minha alma gêmea. Isso me mantinha motivada, porque pelo menos eu poderia conhecê-la durante o baile, ou pelo menos isso era o que eu esperava. Tia Astoria me disse que Scorpius traria aos seus amigos da Academia, por isso era uma grande oportunidade. Espero que seja como meu melhor amigo, que herdara a perfeição de Tio Draco. Sim, eu tinha de admitir: Scorpius era perfeito. Toda Hogwarts ainda chora porque ele já não está no castelo. Mas eu tinha de esclarecer que um pouco de sua perfeição foi por água abaixo, porque o maldito estava me ignorando !

Falando no diabo... eu escutei sua chegada. O quarto dele estava ao lado do meu, e dividíamos uma porta secreta. Quando éramos mais novos, eu ia dormir com ele; apesar de a Mansão Malfoy ser linda, parecia um pouco sombria, à noite, e, tendo nove anos, dava medo.

Ela apenas deu duas batidas, e entrou sem permissão. Scorpius estava se trocando, e estava seminu.

\- Me desculpe... - eu voltei rapidamente para o meu quarto. Mordi o lábio, confusa, meu coração batia a mil por hora e eu sentia o calor em meu rosto. Claro que não era a primeira vez que eu o via assim... o que diabos estava acontecendo ?

Eu me olhei no espelho. Respirei fundo por várias vezes. Tirei uma prega que havia se formado em meu vestido azulado. No entanto, não conseguia me recuperar por completo... Scorpius tinha uma nova tatuagem nas costas. Por que não havia me dito ? E eu hesitei... se havia tantas coisas que ele não me contava, talvez eu não fosse a sua melhor amiga... não sei porque, mas essa idéia não me desagradava...

Olhei para a ampulheta através do espelho. Descansava silenciosamente sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Era possível que houvesse menos areia em menos de dez minutos ?

Bateram à minha porta.

\- É hora de descer - era a voz de Scorpius.

Me enchi de coragem, e a abri. Ele estava vestido com um traje trouxa azul-escuro. Os elfos haviam acendido todas as lareiras da mansão ? Fazia tanto calor...

\- Olá - eu o cumprimentei.

Ele apenas assentiu, virou-se e deu vários passos, para depois parar.

\- Você está muito linda, Lily - e seguiu o seu caminho.

* * *

Acordei no dia 25, depois do meio-dia. Vi uma enorme montanha de presentes, que estavam na beira da minha cama, mas eu não me importava nem um pouco. Só tinha em mente o baile da noite anterior, que fora um fiasco. Não conheci minha alma gêmea, mas sim à estúpida Jade Milles... aquela era a companheira de Scorpius, magra, tão magra, quase raquítica... eu a odiava. Suas finas e ossudas mãos não pararam de tocá-lo a noite toda. Uma completa vadia... tio Draco me disse secretamente que não gostava daquela garota, já era a segunda vez que ele a via, e sua opinião não havia mudado. Por que Scorpius estava com ela ? Por que com uma _qualquer_ , quando podia ter outra melhor ?

Eu estava sentada sobre a cama, apoiando-me contra a cabeceira. Segurei uma almofada e gritei com o meu rosto sobre ela. A pior festa do Universo...Jade Milles... argh !

\- Você já acordou ? - Scorpius entrou em meu quarto, com uma grande bandeja, repleta de comida - Você tem de almoçar, Lily.

\- Agora, sim, eu existo para você ? - eu perguntei, irritada.

Ele sorriu, com tristeza.

\- Me desculpe - deixou a bandeja sobre a mesa de cabeceira - Há tantas coisas que eu quero lhe explicar...

\- Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo - eu disse. Ele tirou algo de seu bolso e o pôs em minhas mãos. Eu franzi o cenho - Isto... - era uma caixinha transparente, com um relógio de areia vazio.

\- Sim, é o mesmo que o seu - ele explicou - No sétimo ano de Hogwarts, uma velha presenteou-me, dizendo que ele marcaria o tempo que faltava para eu conhecer a minha alma gêmea.

\- Você ainda não o tocou ? - eu perguntei, porque ele ainda continuava na caixinha.

\- Pelo contrário - ele riu um pouco - Simplesmente acabou o tempo.

Eu não entendia nada.

\- Então a sua alma gêmea é Jade ? - e bem lá no fundo, eu temia pela sua resposta.

\- Jade Milles ? - ele deu uma gargalhada - Ela é apenas uma amiga.

\- Uma amiga que gosta de tocar você - eu espetei - Não gosto dessa garota. Não gosto nem um pouco, sabe ?

Ele riu ainda mais.

\- Sim, eu percebi - ele segurou minha mão e eu prendi a respiração. O que estava acontecendo comigo ? - Ela é apenas uma amiga - ele repetiu - E, quanto à minha alma gêmea, eu já a conheço.

\- Oh... que bom... - eu agarrei o meu relógio, com a mão livre - Eu, no entanto, não o conheci - olhei angustiada para o meu relógio - O quê ? - já não havia mais areia nele, Como era possível ? Eu já o havia conhecido ? Por que eu não havia percebido ? Quem era ?

\- Sabe o que eu estou pensando ? Acho que a velha se enganou - eu franzi o cenho, sem entendê-lo - Acho que este relógio marca o tempo pelo qual uma pessoa percebe que está apaixonada pela sua alma gêmea.

Olhei para ele.

\- Não entendo. Uma pessoa pode não saber que está apaixonada pela sua alma gêmea ?

\- Exatamente. Eu demorei várias semanas para entender que estava apaixonado por essa pessoa - ele sorriu - Essa pessoa é a minha melhor amiga. Eu nem tenho nem reservas, nem segredos com ela. Não há ninguém no mundo, nem sequer eu mesmo, que me conheça tão bem como ela - ele sorria - E, ao que parece, ela também já entendeu quais os sentimentos que tem por mim. Ou eu estou enganado, Lily ?

Seria possível ? Eu, apaixonada por Scorpius ?

\- Eu... você... você...

\- É tão difícil de acreditar, sua boba ?

Eu sacudi a cabeça.

\- Mas por que você me ignorou durante toda a semana ? Se você já sabia... por que me abandonou por todo este tempo para sair com Jade Milles ?

Ele juntou a sua testa com a minha, segurando o meu rosto entre as suas mãos.

\- Sua boba, eu não estava com Jade. E estava lhe evitando para que seus sentimentos emergissem - Ele beijou os meus lábios com suavidade. Era o meu primeiro beijo, e fez com que o meu coração disparasse - E, ao que tudo indica, eles vieram à tona. Você não sabe quantos anos eu tive de esperar até este momento, Lily. Você é difícil - ele beijou o meu nariz - Mas vale a pena.

\- Você me fez esperar demais, idiota - eu disse, mostrando-me aborrecida.

\- Perdão ? Você esperou por alguns dias... eu esperei por dois longos anos, Lily - eu sorri - Você não tem do que se queixar.

Eu espetei o seu nariz com meu dedo anular.

\- Entre nós, eu sou a impaciente: alguns dias são como décadas. Além do mais, eu sempre estive lhe esperando, mas não sabia que era você. Por sua vez, você estava com outras ordinárias, que deixavam suas lingeries baratas aqui ou ali. Ou estou enganada, Scorpius ?

Ele pigarreou um pouco. Nos olhamos fixamente, mantendo o olhar. Eu ia vencer, não cederia por nada no mundo, e assim aconteceu. Ganhei no instante em que ele desviou o olhar.

\- De agora em diante, só você pode deixar suas lingeries caras aqui ou ali - ele piscou o olho com sensualidade.

Eu ri tão alto que as aves que estavam pousadas na árvore que dava para a minha janela saíram voando.

\- Você é um completo idiota pelo qual eu estou perdidamente apaixonada.

* * *

Setenta anos depois.

\- Posso saber onde você se enfiou com esse Vira-Tempo ? - perguntou um homem, já de idade avançada, à sua mulher, que acabara de chegar e deixara o artefato em questão sobre uma estante, ao lado de duas caixinhas transparentes que continham dois relógios de areia.

\- Dando a mim mesma um empurrãozinho para chegar até você - ela riu.

Seu marido prendeu-lhe entre os braços para dar-lhe um caloroso beijo de boas-vindas.

\- Feliz Natal, amor.

\- Vovô, vovó ! Rápido ! Mamãe disse que não podemos abrir os presentes sem vocês ! - uma criança gritou-lhes, do outro lado da porta.

Ambos sorriram maliciosamente um para o outro.

\- Já estamos indo, Linx.

* * *

 **N/A:** Boas festas para toda a comunidade do Fanfiction, especialmente para as garotas do grupo do Facebook - Lily & Scorpius: Love Like Ours Never Dies. Adoro vocês, e espero que gostem desta oneshot.

Desculpem se houver algum tipo de erro...

Meu desafio para este ano é terminar "Forever" e continuar com "Ice Melts Fire".

Feliz 2015 !

* * *

 **N/T 2:** E aqui estou eu com outra tradução de Harry Potter - sendo esta a primeira tradução que faço que tem personagens da Nova Geração como protagonistas. O fato é que eu dificilmente me interesso por fics com os personagens da Nova Geração. Mas este é um ship que tem conseguido atrair um pouco a minha atenção (mais até do que o ship mais popular da terceira geração, Scorpius/Rose).

Gostaram dela ? Espero que sim. E, se sim... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
